forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiang lung
| refs3e = | size2e = Gargantuan | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision, Blindsight | activecycle = | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = Kara-Tur | language = Draconic, Spirit Tongue , Celestial Court | subraces = | climate = Warm, tropical, subtropical | terrain = Aquatic, lakes, rivers | height = | length = 50 ft. | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Green or blue | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = Qiulong | first = }} Chiang lungs ( }}), also known as river dragons, were wingless dragons that inhabited bodies of water in Kara-Tur. Description Chiang lungs were physically distinguished by their enormous size, up to 158 feet (48 meters) in length. Their scales were various shades of green or blue, with a yellow underside. They had long, white horns that grew from their heads, and adults had multi-colored beards. As they were polymorphs, they were frequently seen in human form only. Combat Chiang lung would avoid combat when possible, but were savage fighters nonetheless. In melee combat they used their claws, fangs and tails which inflicted severe damage to their opponents. When in human form, a chiang lung is armed with a massive sword. Abilities A chiang lung had several innate magical abilities, gaining more as they grew older. The dragon could polymorph self three times a day into any form it wished. They generated storm clouds at will, causing rain whenever desired. They could also lower the water level within a 1 square mile (1.6 square kilometer) radius, this range increased as they grew older. A creature in physical contact with the dragon was able to breath and move underwater with the same effects as the water breathing and freedom of movement spells. A mature chiang lung could use at will augury, bane, bless, control weather, control winds, curse, dispel evil, divination, fate, master of the rolling river, omen, and remove curse. Three times per day a mature chiang lung could use polymorph self. Once per day a mature chiang lung could use major creation, reward, and Tsunami. Ecology Chiang lungs were omnivores. Their diet consisted of minerals, gems, fish, sheep, or other large mammals. Their lairs were usually frequented by lesser spirits, who acted as aides or bodyguards. At birth they could immediately breathe both water and air. Despite being wingless, they could fly thanks to magical blue pearls which were embedded in their brains. Celestial Bureaucracy Within the Celestial Bureaucracy, chiang lungs served as guardians of lakes and rivers and bring rain. They worked for the Ministry of Thunder, which in turn answered to the Celestial Empire. The chiang lung were the lords and guardians of lakes and rivers; every such body of water was the jurisdiction of a single chiang lung, but they rarely showed themselves to humans outside their jurisdiction. They had the duties of making or bringing rain and managing water flows, and were responsible to the Bureaucracy for the denizens of the water within their jurisdictions. Shen lung were assigned to act as guards and assistants to chiang lung by the Celestial Bureaucracy and took this duty very seriously. Appendix Gallery File:Lung dragons2.jpg|''A group of lung dragons, including a chiang lung (middle).'' References Connections Category:Lung dragons Category:True dragons Category:Dragonkind Category:Lithovorous creatures